dndadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Planeshifted Chapter 2
''Chapter 2'' The party loses themselves in the blue flames, their self-consciousness fading away as they fall through darkness. They slowly fade into reality, several yards above a desert of yellow sand, the sun beating down on you like an oppressive master. Hector: Is everyone alright? The party’s vision slowly clears, revealing to you that the area around you is really a well hidden camp, fitted for three. Sir Duran: By the stone Hector: Let’s see if anyone is there. They might be able to help us The tents are half buried their backs against the wind as if placed on purpose. A sign rises from the center of the refuge with a simple message "This should be enough for you to live a few days, no need for thanks, Sage of Shadowdale" Sir Duran: where is that broken human? Theodore seems to be missing. Hector scans the horizon, but sees nothing but endless sand. Sir Duran: So what are we waiting on? We aren’t getting any younger shouldn’t we head out what if this a trap? Hector: Traveling across miles of sand does not sound like the greatest idea. If it is a trap maybe we can capture one of the attackers and make them tell us how to get to a town. But if it’s not then maybe Elimenster has help set up. Sir Duran: argh suppose your right Suddenly you see a single figure walking towards you. Other then it being larger than a man and speaking in a grunting voice you are unsure of what to make of it Hector: Who goes there? Shuk-Ta : SHUK-TA! The figure raises its massive axe to reflect the sun The figure looks like a large green skinned, pig faced being with twin tusk jutting from its lower lip Hector: I hope that is how they greet people around here Sir Duran: Are ye daft? It wants a fight! Duran unsheathes his shortsword The figure screams racing forward Hector: It was sarcasm. Hector unsheathes his scimitar Hector and Duran fight with Shuk-Ta fiercly, but their movement is hindered by the sand. Shuk-Ta takes a mighty swing at Hector. Hector tries to parry it, but the force is too great and Shuk-Ta’s axe shatters Hector’s scimitar. Not too long into the fight a tiger appear. Shuk-Ta: Fetch the bearded on, Unt ! The tiger runs at Duran and pounces on him. Shuk-Ta reaches out and gets Hector into a bear hug. Hector uses his small weapons to his advantage and unsheathes his shortsword. He stabs the brute in the elbow and causes Shuk-Ta to drop Hector. Sir Duran: Damn beast! The tiger continues to claw at Sir Duran. Sir Duran: Damn pussy get off me! Shuk-Ta: Shuk-Ta take you in. Shuk-Ta be paid handsomely for blue flame freaks. Shuk-Ta be famous! Hector: You can try it Shuk-Ta: if shuk-ta finds replacement, shuk-ta gets to go free. Sir Duran: Or you could let us up you big moron and we could help free you Shuk-Ta: SHUK-TA NO MAROON! As the orc screams his skin changes slightly to resemble a tigers, his teeth growing more feline as he nails turned into claws Shuk-Ta: SHUK-TA will not be a slave, Shuk-Ta be lord of clan once free... Sir Duran: Quit your yammering fool your clans probably been slaughtered The battle is going for the worst, but out of nowhere a female knight appears. Female Knight: Shuk-Ta, you are a valuable slave, and worth more coin to your master alive then dead...however I am cleared to take you in..." The lady says calmly and coldly steadying her flaming trident before her, her shield partly hiding the weapon while she draws her longsword with her free hand. She attacks and the flaming trident rips through the orc's chest, its three prongs flickering wildly as the orc's innards roast upon them. Sir Duran: (To tiger) hahah! You’re next you over grown carpet. The tiger gets off of Duran and starts to flee. Duran chases after it. Hector: Hello, I am Hector and the dwarf chasing down the tiger is Duran Female Knight: I am Cordelia Flametongue , do you know where I might find those that came from the blue flame? Hector: We are those of the blue flame. Cordelia (Formely Female Knight): My employer wishes to see you. Duran: (Muttering to Hector) Now why would you go in say that you fool (elbows hector in ribs) Hector: If you don't agree, you can enjoy your stay in the sand. Sir Duran: What’s to say she doesn’t work for ole green eyes boss or worse Cordelia: if you don't agree I'll put you to rest beside Shuk-Ta. Now come, we are headed to Memnon. After a few hours of trekking across the sand you come across a planar portal which the lady motions for you to enter Sir Duran: What’s that? Cordelia: It's our way to my employer. Sir Duran: I miss our home world hector....none this magic Hector: What can we know about your employer? Cordelia: My employer....is looking for someone and you two are strange enough to maybe attracting his attention. Hector: Okay, let’s go talk to him. Is this...ummm...portal thing...safe Cordelia: Stable The Party enters the portal. The party appears outside of a small village, the air is noticeably more humid and the sand less rocky Cordelia: This is not Memnon, but the first of three stops we must make to get back to my Employer. Here is where we will talk to the one that will get us the disguises to see him. Hector: We need Disguises? Cordelia: Explore town, I will be back precisely in two hours. If you are not here, I leave you...and trust me, Calimshan is not somewhere you want left alone. Hector goes to purchase a new scimitar, a red pair of dessert cloths. He also picks up an exotic weapon, the finger blade. While he is shopping a blond women approaches him. Blond Women: Fine weapon, sir Hector: Yes it did catch my eye. Blond Women: You sir have a remarkable taste, remind me of those awaiting me at home," the blonde woman says, her eyes starting to water as she speaks, "I have been stolen from my home in the evermoors and forced to come her against my will.... Hector: By who? Blond Women: The Pasa of calmiport...he is seeking anyone not normal and forcing them into his harem and is employing vengeance knights to accomplish this...they tricked me into coming here through a portal and then disappeared...I have been here for three years. Hector: so you can't get away from this town? Blond Women: No...a clan of orcs lives outside of town...I believe the orc that saved me from worked for them and actually belonged to the tribe that guards this village and imprisons us... Hector: My partner and I also came through a portal. If our case is the same as yours then we have to find a way away from this town. Will you join us? Blond Women: '''I promise to help kind sire, but I am afraid I am not too useful in a fight. '''Hector: It’s alright just stay out of the way and you will be fine. Could you tell me anything about the land and what is your name? Katrina (formally Blond Women): 'Katrina, we are in a small village to the east of Calimport ...if we make it there we might be able to pay someone to smuggle us out of country ''Hector feels a strange tug on is mind. '''Hector: '''Huh? What the? Umm...I must be tired. I'm going to go meet up with my partner now. '''Katrina: as you wish Hector, Duran, and Katrina meet up. Hector: (To Duran) I have a suspicion that this "employer business" is a trap. Duran: That’s what I’ve been trying to tell ya! Damn! (Stammers off in Dwarven) Not far away the party spots a floating man, burly with a braided beard, with a scimitar sheathed at his waist. Apparently he has no legs instead they are replaced with red smoke. Two small horns sprout from his brown and his skin is a dark crimson, almost brown his only hair is a flame that rolls down his broad shoulders Hector: (To Katrina) What is that? Duran: I don’t like the looks of that man not one bit... Hector: Let’s talk to him. Duran: I’ll watch you talk. I’ll keep eye out for…uh, pickpockets there bad in these here parts. Hector: Keep an eye on this woman for me. Duran: Gladly (Stroking his beard) Hector leaves Duran and walks up to the floating guy. Hector: Hello, good sir. Floating Guy: What do you want? Hector: I was passing by and you look like a guy who knows what he is doing. Mind telling me a little about yourself? Floating Guy: I am not explaining myself to a simple fleshling...you are of void blood, and not deserving of my knowledge. Hector: Well, I am not from around here and I have no clue where I am at. Just looking for some help. But If I’m wasting your time I will just leave. I am from a realm that does not exist anymore. I’ve just never seen anything like you. Floating Guy: Hmmm…you do seem different. Okay, interesting one, I will share some of my knowledge with you. This is calimshan, a great kingdom once ruled by numerous genies and dijinns but now ruled by fleshlings that control us. Duran: (Walks up to the floating guy with an enchanted look on his face) Hey floaty scary guy I need a sand sailor please? Floating Guy: Why would I give you that? Hector: Genies and dijinns? That is what you are? How were they able to take over? Floating Guy: Our lords were deconstructed and sealed within the land creating the desert itself. Hector: (to Duran) Are you okay? Floating Guy: (To Duran) What of you? Why do you require a sand sailor, interesting one. Duran: Yes but I’d be better off if I had a sand sailor then I could impress the beautiful blond mistress and I could play with her bosoms. The floating guy laughs wildly Duran: Did I amuse you? Does that mean you’ll give me this sand sailor? Floating guy: No, I have no patience for dwarves. Duran: Very well I shall let her know. Thank you kind…uh…sir Hector: (to floating guy) Do you know a way to get away from this town...quickly. Floating Guy: A sand sailor. Hector: How could I get one? Floating Guy: Just ask. Hector: Ummm…Do you have a sand sailor I could use? The floating guy smiles and snaps his fingers creating a sand sailor from thin air. Floating guy: I think I will follow you for a while...for you still have two wishes and...you interest me. Duran is collapsed on the ground sleeping. Hector walks over and tries to wake him up. Duran: (In his sleep) No, I don’t want the pink one… Katrina: Are we leaving sir? Hector: Once my friend wakes up. Duran stretches and wakes up. Duran: What ya kickin me for. How did I get down here? Hector: Come on I have a sand sailer and we are going to get out of here. This lady is going to show us where to go. Duran: What in tarnation is a sand sailor? Katrina: We head towards camlimport...and then onto the shining sea...from there we are heading towards the evermoors. Duran: I get to sit next to her! The party gets into the sailor. The dwarf sits practically on the blond lady trying to feel her up. Katrina smacks him away. Katrina: You two and the elemental should be more than enough to get into the Pasa's palace and steal a passport onto the shining sea.